1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device to place automobile wheels, truck and other vehicles' wheels in their respective axles, facilitating lifting and moving of the wheels in any direction to make the holes in the wheels coincide with the screws in the brake drums.
2. Prior Art
There are devices of various types (jacks) to lift autos, trucks, etc., but there is not one specifically to lift and help place the wheels in their respective axles after the autos are lifted.